The offer of friendship
by Fundip xD
Summary: Isabella tendría que ver al hombre que la había abandonado.Sólo una persona podía ayudarla: su amigo Edward.Ambos demostrarian al par de tortolitos que los habian olvidado y volverian a comenzar su vida ¿Como? Casandose con su amigo. Adaptacion.
1. Un pacto de amistad

**The offer of friendship**

_(La propuesta de amistad)_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la Saga Crepúsculo que pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia es una adaptacion a una novela romantica que me gusto y que al capitulo final revelare el nombre real del libro y a su respectiva autora. Yo solo me encargo de enredar levemente las historias. espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

Un deseo de Navidad, una proposición… ¡y una nueva vida!

Aquellas navidades, Isabella Swan tendría que ver al hombre que la había abandonado para casarse con su hermana. Sólo una persona podía ayudarla: su mejor amigo Edward Mansen. Edward había estado prometido con la hermana de Isabella, pero ahora pretendía demostrarles a los tortolitos que tanto Isabella como él los habían olvidado y se le ocurrió el plan perfecto para conseguirlo: pedirle a Isabella que se casara con él.

Era una locura, pero también era la solución a todos sus problemas. Además, sería todo fingido… ¿no? Pero a medida que se acercaba el día de la boda, los sentimientos de Isabella hacia Edward fueron cambiando y empezó a desear que todo fuera real.

* * *

Espero que les vaya a gustar tanto como a mi; actualizare cada jueves esta historia.

Atte.:

Fundip xD


	2. ¿De vuelta para navidades?

**Capítulo 1**

**¿De vuelta para navidades?**

Edward estaba descargando balas de paja cuando Isabella lo encontró. Era un asunto delicado levantar cada bala de la parte trasera del camión y se quedó mirándolo un rato mientras las colocaba frente al establo, maravillándose afectuosamente de lo pausada y metódicamente que hacía las cosas.

Después lo vio subir al tractor y esperó. Había algo casi artístico en el movimiento del tractor, hacia delante y hacia atrás, como un extraño y pastoral ballet, e Isabella sintió que la invadía una extraña paz. Levantó el brazo para llamar su atención y él se detuvo al verla, metida en la chaqueta hacia verla más pequeña, el viento moviendo los rizos alrededor de su cara hacia un efecto maravilloso en la muchacha.

¡Hola! —Edward saltó del tractor y se dirigió hacia ella seguido del fiel Jake, que corrió para saludar a Isabella saltando de alegría y aullando de una manera muy poco usual en un perro pastor cuando Isabella se inclinó para acariciarlo—. No te esperaba.- Respondió el mirándola fijamente

—Se me ocurrió venir en el último momento —dijo ella.

Había decidido volver a casa cuando su madre le contó que Victoria y James estaban de vacaciones. Aunque ahora desearía no haberlo hecho.

-¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo?-

—No, sólo he venido a pasar el fin de semana.-

—Pues me alegro de verte —Edward la envolvió en un abrazo—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-

Los abrazos de Edward eran increíblemente consoladores. De hecho, deberían embotellarlos y venderlos en grandes almacenes para las almas solitarias, siempre había pensado Isabella. Cuando Edward la envolvía entre sus fuertes brazos, se sentía protegida, segura. No tenía que decir una palabra. Se apoyaba en su pecho, oyendo los fuertes y pausados latidos de su corazón y, de alguna forma, empezaba a pensar que todo iba a salir bien.

—Yo también me alegro mucho de verte —sonrió Isabella, mirando a su mejor amigo.

Por acuerdo tácito, se acercaron a la valla desde la que podía verse todo el valle. Tenía la altura perfecta para apoyar los brazos y, en el pasado, habían mantenido muchas charlas apoyados en ella.

-¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó Edward. La contestación de Isabella fue una mueca—. ¿Pasa algo?-

—Bueno... pasa de todo —suspiró ella.

Sin preocuparse del musgo, Isabella apoyó los brazos sobre la valla y miró hacia el valle, pensativa. Era un color marrón muy triste el que estaba instalado aquella tarde de noviembre sobre el valle, pero al menos allí se podía respirar. Pensó entonces en el pequeño apartamento que compartía en Seattle, donde la única vista eran los patios de cemento o la calle, siempre llena de coches.

Entonces respiró profundamente. Olía a brezo, a ovejas y al humo de la leña que se quemaba en el pueblo, acurrucado en aquel valle del norte de Forks, y poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, Isabella empezó a relajarse.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo en la granja Haw Gilí. Había algo especial en el aire. Llegaba nerviosa, angustiada, desesperada a veces, pero en cuanto respiraba profundamente el aire fresco, las cosas no le parecían tan horribles.

—Lo de siempre, ¿no? —sonrió Edward. E Isabella tuvo que sonreír.

A Edward nada le sorprendía, nada lo enfadaba. Resultaba asombroso que hubieran sido amigos durante tantos años siendo tan diferentes. Ella era caótica y turbulenta; él, un hombre pausado, de pocas palabras. Edward era reflexivo y considerado, mientras ella era dada a la exageración y los dramatismos. A veces él la volvía loca con su serenidad, pero Isabella no conocía a nadie más honesto ni más maduro. Edward era su roca, su amigo más antiguo, y siempre la hacía sentir mejor.

—No me hagas reír. Se supone que aún no debo sentirme mejor... por lo menos tengo que llorar un poco y contarte qué me pasa.-

—Es decir, lo de siempre —sonrió Edward.

—Te ríes de mí, pero en este momento todo me va fatal —suspiró Isabella. El viento lanzaba los rizos sobre su cara y Edward la vio apartárselos con una mano. El pelo de Isabella, siempre había pensado, era un poco como su personalidad: salvaje y algo indómito. O se podía decir, como le criticaba su madre, que era descontrolado y anárquico.

Mucha gente sólo veía esa parte y no la suavidad o lo inusual del color. A primera vista, el pelo parecía de un castaño oscuro normal y corriente, pero si uno lo miraba de cerca veía tonos rojizos cuando le daba el sol.

La personalidad de Isabella estaba reflejada en su cara: interesante, más que guapa, con los ojos brillantes, de un color chocolate. Edward siempre pensaba en un bosque, cuyos colores cambiaban dependiendo de la luz y de la estación. Tenía una boca alegre y una barbilla que revelaba lo obstinado de su carácter... lo que la había llevado a pelearse continuamente con su convencional madre desde que era pequeña.

—Soy un fracaso en todo —suspiró Isabella entonces, sin percatarse de su escrutinio—. Tengo treinta años —empezó a decir, contando los problemas con los dedos—. Vivo en un apartamento alquilado que no me gusta nada y estoy a punto de perder mi trabajo... así que ahora ni siquiera podré pagar ese apartamento que no me gusta nada. He perdido al amor de mi vida y mis ambiciones de tener una brillante carrera como escritora se han ido por la ventana ya que la única editorial a la que pude convencer para que publicaran mis escritos ha cerrado —Isabella suspiró de nuevo—. ¡Y ahora me están chantajeando!-

Edward levantó una ceja.

—Eso no suena bien.-

¿No suena bien? —repitió ella, mirándolo con una mezcla de resentimiento y afecto. Con sus pantalones sucios, sus botas llenas de barro y su jersey roto, Edward parecía exactamente lo que era: un campesino, un granjero de cuerpo poderoso debido al trabajo físico—. ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir?-

-¿Qué quieres que diga? —se encogió él de hombros, mirándola con un brillo burlón en sus ojos esmeraldas.

—Podrías poner cara de susto, por lo menos. ¡De verdad, cualquiera pensaría que el chantaje es una cosa que ocurre todos los días en el pueblo olvidado de Forks! Al menos podrías decir: «Qué horror, pobre Bella». Pero no... «Eso no suena bien».-

—Lo siento —se disculpó humildemente Edward—. Es que había pensado que eran cosas de tu madre otra vez.-

Estaba en lo cierto, naturalmente. Isabella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado? —preguntó, irónica.

No era difícil. Renne Swan llevaba chantajeándola emocionalmente toda la vida. De hecho, había convertido el chantaje emocional en un arte.

-¿Qué quiere ahora?-

—Quiere que venga a casa por Navidad —contestó Isabella, moviendo los hombros contra el frío—. Lo tiene todo planeado. Vamos a pasar unas felices navidades todos juntos.-

—Ah —Edward entendió el problema de inmediato—. ¿Y Victoria...?-

—Estará allí—Isabella terminó la frase por él—. Con James, claro. -

Intentaba que su voz sonase normal, pero Edward se percató de cuánto le costaba pronunciar el nombre de su cuñado.

-¿No puedes decirle que vas a pasar las navidades con tus amigos, como el año pasado? Dile que te vas a esquiar o algo así.-

—Lo haría si pudiera, pero no tengo ni siquiera un centavo —dijo Isabella entonces—. Podría mentirle, pero entonces tendría que pasarme todas las navidades escondida en mi apartamento, sin contestar al teléfono, comiendo latas de sardinas y viendo la tele antes de estrangularme con las sabanas.-

—Eso no suena muy divertido —sonrió Edward.

—No —asintió ella con un suspiro—. Además, no valdría de nada. Mi madre lo tiene todo planeado. Me ha recordado que mi padre cumple setenta años el día veintitrés de diciembre y quiere hacerle una fiesta.-

-¿De ahí el chantaje emocional?-

—Eso es —Isabella imitó la voz de su madre: «Hace tanto tiempo que no estamos todos juntos. Ya no te vemos nunca. A tu padre le haría tanta ilusión».- Sus expresivos ojos castaños se oscurecieron—. Según ella, mi padre no se encuentra bien últimamente. Él me ha dicho que estaba perfectamente, pero ya sabes cómo es mi padre. Diría eso aunque estuviera ahorcado, ahogado y descuartizado. Aunque seguro que mi madre está exagerando por un resfriado o algo parecido. Incluso insinuó que la granja empezaba a ser demasiado para ellos y que estaban pensando en venderla, de modo que éstas podrían ser las últimas navidades que pasáramos en la granja Glebe —Isabella volvió a suspirar, desahogándose—. Pero no lo dijo delante de mi padre, claro. Él siempre ha dicho que saldrá de la granja con los pies por delante.-

Así era Charlie Swan. Edward la entendía. Además, Isabella siempre había sentido un cariño especial por su padre.

—Ya veo —murmuró.

—Me siento fatal por dudar —le confesó ella entonces—. Mi padre no es precisamente un sentimental y nunca le han importado demasiado los cumpleaños y esas cosas, pero creo que esta vez es diferente. Tengo que estar allí.-

Edward se quedó pensativo un momento.

-¿Podrías venir para su cumpleaños y luego marcharte? De ese modo sólo tendrías que ver a Victoria y a James durante una noche.-

-¡Se lo dije a mi madre y ahí fue donde empezó con el chantaje! Dice que si voy a salir corriendo, cancelará la fiesta de cumpleaños. Según ella, no es mucho pedir que pasemos juntos el cumpleaños de mi padre y lo que podrían ser nuestras últimas navidades en la granja. ¿Cómo voy a disfrutar de las fiestas sabiendo que he sido una egoísta y que le he hecho daño a mis padres? En fin, te puedes imaginar el lío que tengo en la cabeza.-

Edward podía, desde luego. Conocía a Victoria Swan de toda la vida y si había decidido reunir a toda la familia por Navidad, toda la familia se reuniría por Navidad. La pobre Isabella no tenía nada que hacer.

-¿Y tan horrible sería? —le preguntó.

—No, no, probablemente no. Seguramente estoy exagerando, como siempre. Pero es que...-

—No quieres ver a James—terminó Edward la frase por ella.

Isabella asintió, mordiéndose los labios.

—Debería haberlo olvidado. Eso es lo que dice todo el mundo. Es hora de seguir adelante, de olvidarme de James de una vez por todas.-

—Hace falta tiempo —le aseguró Edward—. Tu prometido te dejó por tu hermana. Eso no es algo que uno pueda olvidar fácilmente.-

Desde luego, él nunca olvidaría su cara cuando le habló de James por primera vez. Loca de felicidad, Isabella estaba demasiado emocionada como para quedarse quieta.

Levantando los brazos al cielo, empezó a dar vueltas, riendo, irradiando alegría...

-¡Soy tan feliz! —gritaba, como una niña. Y Edward había mirado a su amiga de la infancia, a la Bella que se subía a los árboles y jugaba como un chico, a la Bells de pelo rizado y barbilla obstinada, y vio la transformación.

Durante años apenas había pensado mucho en ella. Era sencillamente Bella, una parte de su vida. La había echado de menos cuando se marchó a la universidad, pero tenía otras cosas para distraerse. Cada vez que volvía a casa le contaba todo lo que hacía y siempre era la misma chica atrevida y turbulenta, Bella, su amiga. Divertida, caótica, simpática... la clase de chica con la que podía hablar y reírse, pero no la clase de chica con la que uno se acuesta. No la clase de chica con la que uno piensa en acostarse.

De modo que para él resultó extraño verla de otra forma, comprobar que era la misma y, sin embargo, otra…

* * *

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda; aqui actualizo con juicio; espero que les guste el primer capitulo, nos leemos hasta el proximo jueves... y agradesco a las personas que leyeron el pequeño sumario**

**Atte.: Fundip xD**


End file.
